


Incinerate

by AniPendragon



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Five Times, Five Times Plus One, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone figured out Shun Kazami was in love with Dan Kuso, and the one time Dan figured it out himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> An old fandom that I can't let go of, and an OTP that I've always adored. Updates roughly once a week.

Being in the Brawlers was an incredible experience, one that Keith would scarcely trade for anything. And, the longer he spent with the Brawlers, the more he learned about them, and the more he realized how wrong his perceptions of them had been when he'd been Spectra.

Dan was far less obnoxious when you weren't battling him, for instance. He was infinitely kinder and sweeter, willing to do things for his friends and play gopher as needed. He also was full of terrible, terrible jokes and bad puns that left Keith alternating between gasping for air and groaning in false pain.

The other Brawlers he was still getting to know. Runo and Julie were quite nice, Marucho was a certifiable genius, and Ace and Baron were almost exactly as he'd expected them. Of course, Mira was always a treat to be around. She was still the sweet, determined sister he'd once known. But she'd also grown into something bigger and better. She was stronger than he was now. Stronger than anyone else. She'd been through so much, but hadn't cracked. It amazed him. It made him proud.

The one Brawler he still didn't understand was Shun. Shun, who'd battled the Vexos by himself long before he met up with the Resistance. Shun, who'd only revealed himself to Mira and the others when Dan was in trouble. Shun, whose entire vocabulary seemed to be made up of sarcastic remarks, witty one-liners, and weirdly philosophical advice.

Shun, who'd realized how Keith felt about Gus – about losing him – in a single look. And cut him to size with a single sentence.

There were few things in this universe Keith Clay couldn't figure out, and Shun Kazami was shaping up to be one of them.

Speaking of which, Keith thought as he walked through Marucho's house, he hadn't seen Shun tonight. Of course, with the enormous house being the size it was, and the fact that it was a little after three in the morning, that made perfect sense.

Still, Keith wondered if Shun was still awake – or if he ever slept. Apparently he was the first to wake and the last to sleep back on New Vestroia. Perhaps that held true here as well.

Keith let his steps carry him toward the kitchen for a late night snack. He was in the mood for something sweet and sugary. Maybe some cookies.

Keith pushed open the door to the kitchen and was immediately greeted with the smell of baking. The thick scent of sugar and cinnamon swirled in the air, with a touch of chocolate resting on his tongue.

He grinned, spotting the late-night baker across the kitchen island.

Shun didn't glance up as Keith walked into the room, and Keith just watched him for a second. Shun was absorbed in rolling out a pie crust. Next to him, cookies with chocolate chips cooled, and the oven betrayed more cookies baking.

"Hey Keith," said Shun, still not sparing him a glance.

Keith's eyebrows shot up. "How did you…"

"Shoes," said Shun. Keith wandered up to the kitchen island and leaned against it.

"Ah," said Keith. He peered over at Shun, still keeping his distance. "What are you making?"

"Snickerdoodles."

Keith glanced at the pie crust Shun was rolling out, then at the chocolatey cookies next to him. He frowned. "Those don't look like snickerdoodles."

"Oven," said Shun, jerking a thumb behind him. He nodded to the pie crust. "Pumpkin pie."

"You know, said Keith, raising an eyebrow. "Conversations work a lot better when you speak full sentences." He moved to stand next to Shun, still out of arm's reach.

Shun glanced sideways at him, then brushed his hands off on his apron. He grabbed the oven mitts and headed for the cookies in the oven. As he turned, Keith caught sight of the words on his apron. _"Kiss the Cook at You Own Peril"_ it read. Keith snorted quietly at the words.

"People keep saying that," said Shun, drily. "And yet they continue to talk to me anyway."

Keith watched Shun take the snickerdoodles out of the oven and place the cookie sheets on a cutting board.

"You're not terribly social, are you?" asked Keith. He snagged one of the chocolate cookies next to him and popped it into his mouth. Immediately, the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with caramel flooded his taste buds. He fought the urge to groan. But, looking at Shun, Keith's expression was apparently betrayal enough.

Smirking slightly, Shun said, "No. What was your first guess?" He changed the temperature on the oven.

"Baking at three in the morning," said Keith.

Shun's eyebrows went up. "Really, it took you that long? And here I thought you were smart."

Keith shook his head. "I don't know why people think you're nothing but serious and stoical."

"Widespread misconception," said Shun. "I'm actually serious and _sarcastic._ "

Keith grinned. "I noticed." Then, changing the subject, "So why are you making snickerdoodles at three a.m.?"

"Dan likes them." Shun shrugged. "Chocolate cookies are for everyone else. Pie is for Julie – her boyfriend's going to break up with her."

"He told you that?" asked Keith.

"No." Shun looked up. "I just know."

Keith suppressed the urge to shudder. He'd faced down genocidal maniacs, spoiled trigger-happy princes, and Shadow Prove's pranks. He could handle Shun's thousand-yard-stare. Or maybe not. But he wasn't about to tell Shun that.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Keith, both trying to change the subject and remembering an earlier thought.

"Sure," said Shun. He set to work on spreading the pie crust into the pie plate, taking the time to pinch the little edges into the crust.

"How are you and Dan even friends?" asked Keith.

"Hmm?"

Keith hopped up onto the kitchen island, letting his long legs dangle toward the ground. "You're completely different people. He's cocky, loud, and excitable. You're quiet, introspective, intelligent…"

"Dan's not an idiot," said Shun.

"Not saying he is," said Keith, easily. "But you're just so different. The Vexos were a team because we had to be, and trust me, we got along as well as cats and dogs. Though I'm sure you noticed."

"Not at all," said Shun, drily.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Right, my mistake. My point, Shun, is that you and Dan are as different as night and day, and yet as thick as thieves. How do you put up with him?"

Shun frowned at his pie crust, then up at Keith. There was a mask of confusion in his eyes, clouding the usual dry wit and introspection that made up his expression.

"There's… nothing to put up with," said Shun slowly. "Dan's my best friend, I wouldn't be friends with him if I didn't like him." He dusted his hands off on the apron again before combing one hand through his hair. Even so, flour dusted his hair when he lowered his hand.

"Why do people find it so hard to believe that I genuinely like the guy? He's funny; he's brave; he's selfless; he's always willing to do what's right, even if it could get him seriously hurt; he never has a bad thing to say about anyone. He always believes that people can redeem themselves, even when they've done nothing but hurt him. He was the first one to welcome you to this team, the first one to suggest we go looking for your dead boyfriend-" Shun's voice grew louder and more impassioned with every word until Keith had to scramble off the other side of the island to get some distance.

"Woah, woah, stop," said Keith, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any offense. I like Dan. But you two are just so different that it didn't make sense to me." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Shun stared at him with barely masked annoyance, but behind that, Keith could see the pain in his eyes.  
"People believe what they want to believe," Shun said after a moment. "No use changing that. I know where we stand, at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

Keith saw Shun's eyes go soft as he spoke. Saw the lines around his mouth that had nothing to do with stress. And… "You really care about him."

Shun smiled, but not at Keith, he was smiling at something only he could see. "More than anything."

"Oh."

Shun's eyes narrowed, all softness abruptly gone. "There's no 'oh'."

"But," said Keith. "You love him."

Shun gritted his teeth. "And?"

"You're _in_ love with him," said Keith slowly, a great deal of disbelief and wonder in his voice and on his face.

"And?" asked Shun again, his voice tight.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" asked Keith.

Shun scowled. "No, and neither are you."

"But-"

"Shouldn't you be getting your 'beauty rest'?" said Shun. The mocking in his tone filled the room with sudden heat.

Keith swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'll leave you alone."

As he left the room, he heard Shun one last time. Just a soft request that Keith couldn't bear to refuse.

"Please, don't tell anyone," said Shun. His voice impossibly small in the large room.

Keith rested a hand on the door jab. "I won't," he said. And then he headed back to bed.


	2. Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! If you like the story, please leave a comment, they really make my day.

With Bakugan Interspace up and running, Julie was seeing more of her three favourite guys. Sure, Shun and Marucho lived in other parts of the world, but they both visited her as often as they could. Like today, for instance. Julie had shown up at work around noon to find Shun sitting at one of her tables. He was fiddling with one of the loose strings on his purple shirt.

He smiled when he saw her, a quiet thing that made her grin back at him with all the force of the sun. A Shun smile was a rare thing, and she always felt rather privileged to receive them.

"Hey Shun, what can I do for you?" asked Julie, bouncing on her heels toward him. He watched her with that distant and thoughtful look of his. One that made him seem far older than his sixteen years.

"Just… wanted the company," said Shun simply.

Julie raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Ya know, I know I'm not a genius, but that seems totally unlikely."

"Why do you say that?" asked Shun.

"Other than the fact that you live halfway across the world?" asked Julie.

Shun sighed, so quiet that Julie barely heard him. "I'm visiting Dan," he said.

Julie dropped down into the chair across from Shun and grinned. "See, that I believe." She looked around. "So where is Dan, anyway?"

"Around," said Shun, waving one hand vaguely.

Julie looked at him. She raised her eyebrows and made the same non-committal wiggly hand gesture he did. "Around?"

Shun grimaced, obviously realizing she wasn't going to leave him alone. "He's in Interspace," he said. "With Jake and Marucho and-" Another grimace. "Ren."

Julie frowned. "You really don't like Ren, do you?"

Shun opened and closed his mouth several times. Julie watched him try and find the words. Watched him try and phrase things in his usual elegant and non-confrontational way. Then,

"No. I don't."

Julie's eyebrows shot up again. She could feel herself getting a face work out from the surprises Shun kept throwing at her.

"Wow."

"What?" asked Shun.

"I just… didn't think you'd be so, like, blunt," said Julie. She twirled a strand of hair around her ear and pursed her lips at him. "How come you don't like him?"

Shun shrugged. It was the furthest thing from casual, but she let it slide. Shun always started closing up when she asked too many questions. She didn't want to upset him before she figured out what had _already_ upset him.

Julie tried changing tactics. "So… you sure you don't want anything to eat? Or drink? You always liked the smoothies here." Shun's gaze flicked from the table back up to Julie at the mention of smoothies. She fought the urge to grin. When her mom said the fastest way to a guy's heart was through his stomach, she didn't think her mom was talking about this.

Julie hopped up, gave a quick salute and a "be right back" and headed for the kitchen. She called out for the chef, that day a woman named Mel, to make a strawberry and raspberry smoothie. It appeared on the counter shortly after and she headed back to Shun.

"Ta-da!" she said, setting it down with a flourish. Shun stirred the drink with his straw, seemingly absent-mindedly. But nothing he ever did was absent-minded, so Julie sat down across from his again and waited. She could be patient when she had to be.

"Do you ever get the feeling that people are lying to you?" asked Shun.

Julie frowned. "Yeah, sometimes." She thought about Billy. About the girl on the phone that hadn't been a _friend_ and how he'd called _her_ a friend instead. She thought about the break-up. The anger. The screaming. She shook it off. "It sucks."

"It does," agreed Shun. He sighed. "Ren is hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I don't like the feeling. He's not what he seems."

Julie bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from responding.

"What?" asked Shun, obviously picking up on it.

"It's just…" she trailed off, hesitating. Then, taking a deep breath, she plowed ahead. "It's just that you hide things too. You aren't nearly as stoic or as mean as people think. I know you're keeping secrets. I see it in the way you talk." She bit her lip. "So like, you can't really talk."

Shun blinked. "Julie. There is exactly one thing about myself I keep secret."

"Really?" asked Julie. Her eyebrows shot up again. "Just the one thing?"

Shun nodded. He picked up his smoothie and sipped it. "I might not disclose everything about myself at all times, but when asked a direct question I will answer it truthfully." He glanced at her through his bangs. "Omission is not a lie if you're private to begin with." He shrugged. "And besides, people believe what they want to believe, who am I to stop them?"

Julie sighed and slumped forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Yeah, that's true." She bit her lip. "So what _do_ you hide, anyway?"

Shun gave her a flat look.

Julie pouted. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Shun smirked, his eyes lighting up in exasperated amusement. "I suppose not," he agreed.

Julie thought about it long and hard, studying Shun for several minutes to try and figure out what it was Shun kept from them. She knew his grandfather and mother were gone, that Shun was alone in terms of blood. That Shun had a couple good friends, but kept to himself otherwise.

Then, something dawned on her. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Julie.

Shun sipped his smoothie. "Because I'm gay?"

Julie blinked. "Oh." Then, "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Shun gave her a flat look.

"Oh my god you like someone," said Julie with a wide grin. "That's what you're hiding, isn't it?"

Shun rolled his eyes and said nothing. But Julie knew he didn't like lying, which made it even more likely she was right.

"Let's see," said Julie. She leaned back in her chair and tapped one finger against her lips. "You only have a few friends, so it has to be one of them. Which makes, like, total sense, because that's probably why you're hiding it."

She thought about it. And thought about it.

"Jake?" she guessed. Shun rolled his eyes again. "Ren?" Shun made a face.

Julie frowned and tried to think about it logically. About people Shun dedicated his life to. People Shun cared about beyond his surface apathy. And then, it dawned on her.

"It's Dan," she said, eyes wide and voice full of wonder. "You're in love with Dan."

Shun tensed. The milkshake glass _cracked_ from the force he held it with. He stared at Julie with wide eyes and parted lips and pale skin.

"I'm right," said Julie, grinning. "Woo-hoo!"

Shun lunged across the table and slapped a hand over her mouth. His milkshake toppled and hit the ground. It shattered in an explosion of glass and foam.

"You can't tell anyone," hissed Shun. Julie blinked. Why was this so bad? But she noticed he was shaking. Noticed his eyes were wide and wild. Noticed the flush on his pale skin.

"Please," said Shun, and it sounded more like begging than anything else.

Slowly, Julie nodded, and Shun removed his hand. He looked down at the milkshake as he returned to his seat. Grimaced at the mess. The café was empty on this side, so it hadn't drawn attention. But still, he seemed embarrassed.

"I'll get the mop," said Julie, quietly.

"Julie," said Shun, and she'd never heard him sound so small. "I mean it. He can't know."

And she didn't know why. Because they'd be great together. But she knew what it was like to have people make decisions for you, and for those decisions to scare you. Knew what it was like for people to hold your heart – your fate – in their hands and let it crash into the floor.

So she nodded, and she smiled. And she said, "Of course Shun. I promise."

He relaxed, offered her a tiny Shun-patented smile, and Julie hoped someday he'd get the courage to tell Dan himself.


	3. Fabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like the chapter! They let me know I'm doing well.

Fabia sat on the railing of her balcony, staring out at the night sky on Neathia. She sighed quietly. Let the wind roll over her skin and muse her hair. Even alone, she was still in her human form. She wasn't sure what bothered her more – the fact that she didn't mind always being human, or the fact that no one seemed to notice she never switched back.

It had been easier, once, to be herself. But she'd lost that when she'd gained Aranaut. Lost the ability to look in the mirror without wanting to shatter it.

She sighed again. It had been easier, once. But the Brawlers helped. As castle knights, they were helping to save Neathia. And with them around, she felt herself laughing more easily, smiling without thinking about it. Enjoying herself more than she had since…. Well, since.

"Hey." A soft voice sounded from behind her. Fabia turned to find Shun leaning on the door jab, still in his castle knight uniform.

"Hey," said Fabia. He came forward and leaned against the railing, maybe two feet to her left.

"Lovely night," said Shun. "Is it always like this?"

Fabia hugged herself. The night sky was a brilliant mesh of purples and navy blues, of deep pinks and succulent greys. She shook her head. "No, not always. Just when something important is coming."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "The sky changes to warn you of the future?" he asked.

"Code Eve changes it to tell us," said Fabia. She felt herself smile. "She's done it as long as I can remember. You should see the sky on my birthday. She lights it up in these amazing greens."

Shun nodded. "I'd like to see it, sometime," he said.

Fabia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Saw the way the light reflected back onto his face and left him looking both impossibly old and impossibly young. She caught herself smiling, despite knowing she shouldn't.

Her sister had told her over and over – don't get involved with the humans. It would lead to nothing but trouble. But she couldn't help it. He was beautiful in an ethereal way. Wise and quiet, watchful and inquisitive.

"I hope the war will be over before then," said Fabia quietly.

Shun tipped his head to look at her. The light caught his eyes and turned them into a swirling vortex of deep blues and vibrant purples. "That doesn't mean I won't see it," he replied.

Fabia blushed. He would come back. He'd come back just for her birthday. That would be wonderful. To see Shun on her birthday – to dance with him by the light of the moon. It would be a birthday like no other.

"I'm sure the others would like it as well," said Shun, offhandedly. Fabia slumped. Of course. Shun rarely went anywhere without the Brawlers. Without _Dan_. Not that she could blame him. Dan was wonderful. But he was no Shun.

"You seem troubled," said Shun. Fabia blinked. Did she? Conflicted, maybe. Love struck, definitely. But troubled? She thought about it. Thought about the battles and the fighting and Aranaut and all the trouble with Jake and Ren.

"A little," she confessed. "I'm glad to have Ren, of course, but many of the castle knights are still worried about having a Gundalian working with us."

Shun hummed. "They think he's a double agent."

"Yeah," said Fabia. She tugged at her hair and leaned back, hands on the railing, to stare straight up at the stars. "It's not right. The way you look shouldn't determine the way you're treated."

Shun glanced at her. "Really?" She didn't miss the dry tone. "Your appearance disagrees with your words."

"Is it so bad?" she asked, quietly. "To want to be human when you're around humans?" She turned her body to look at Shun. Let herself look at his face – at his lips – and bit her own lip. "When you look human, people forget you aren't." Her voice was soft. Breathy. She leaned toward Shun. "It makes some things…" She tilted her head. Drew closer. "Easier."

Shun stepped back and ducked away from her. He put his back to the side of the balcony and stared at her with eyes half full of pity and half full of confusion.

"Fabia," he said, and his voice wavered.

Fabia went red. She looked away from him. "I'm sorry," she said. Her voice broke. "I thought you liked me."

"I do," said Shun quickly. "But not the way you like me."

Fabia grimaced and clenched her hands around the railing. She trembled – her shoulders vibrating as she struggled not to break down crying. She would not cry. She was a princess. She was a castle knight. She was strong.

"Why?" asked Fabia, and her voice lingered in the air. It hung between them, heavy with the weight of all the things they left unsaid.

"There's someone else," said Shun simply.

Fabia turned to look at him. She frowned. "Who?"

It was Shun's turn to falter. His cheeks pinked and he looked away. His ears turned red. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his body away from Fabia.

"I just humiliated myself in front of you," said Fabia tightly. "And you can't even do me the courtesy of telling me who you actually like?" She tried not to let her voice raise to a scream. Barely succeeded.

Shun stared out at the sky. "Think about it," said Shun. His voice was tight. His cheeks and ears burning bright red. "There's only one person it could be."

For a long moment, Fabia thought about it. But once she let her mind clear, the answer came to her easily enough. She tried not to stare – failed – and let the words fall from her lips.

"Dan."

Shun sighed. "Yeah," he said. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Slumped. "Yeah." The second one was quieter, more of a confession than anything else.

"How long?" asked Fabia.

Shun fiddled with his hands. "A year? Maybe two?" said Shun. He shrugged. "It's not a big deal." He looked at her. His eyes soft. "I'm sorry."

Fabia thought Shun looked a bit like a kicked puppy. Like a boy who expected his friends to walk away from him forever. Like the whole world was crumbling down around him.

Fabia slid off the railing and dropped back onto the balcony. She crossed the short space to Shun. Then, tugged him into a tight hug. Shun went stiff. Faltered. Then, he wrapped his arms tight around her and buried his face into her shoulder.

He didn't cry, but it was a near thing. His shoulders trembled lightly. His breathing grew a bit ragged.

Fabia said nothing. Just tucked her face into his hair and let the two of them linger – the secret wrapping around them and enveloping them like a thick, suffocating blanket.

"You should tell him," said Fabia after a long minute. Shun jerked back from her. Tense and on guard immediately.

"No," he said. His expression closed off. Back to the shadows and stoicism that Fabia had grown used to, though she still didn't know how to read those expressions.

"Why not?" asked Fabia.

Shun shook his head. "I'm not telling him. We're friends. Dan doesn't care about me that way. He's had girlfriends – he has a crush on _you_ – and he doesn't like guys." Shun clenched his teeth when he mentioned the crush. Fabia pinked. Ah. That would explain a few things about Shun's recent behaviour.

"I'm not telling him, and neither are you," said Shun.

Fabia nodded. "Okay."

"You're sure?" said Shun.

"I'm sure. I'm not in the habit of wrecking friendships."

Shun slumped. Took a deep breath. Headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Fabia.

"Bed. We've got a world to save," said Shun. He looked back at her. "You should get some sleep too."

Fabia nodded at Shun's retreating form. Then the door was closed and she was alone. She sighed; shook her head; tried to clear her thoughts. The Brawlers were confusing. But they made good friends.

Now if only she could return the favour.


	4. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you like the chapter!

The tournament was well underway. Alice watched in the background as Shun and Taylean took on their third opponent of the week. Cheers went up as Shun defeated the tag-team he faced – single-handedly, Alice noted – and before long Shun was disappearing from the arena.

Alice slipped away before the crowds could rise up to cheer for the next battler. She passed through the teleporter door that marked the exit and reappeared in the hallway near the locker rooms for the arena. She smiled, took a deep breath, and headed for the locker room the Brawlers usually used.

Inside, Shun was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. When Alice entered the room, he didn't move.

"Good to see you, Alice," said Shun. Still, he did not open his eyes.

"You saw me in the audience?" guessed Alice.

Now, Shun opened his eyes. A small smile wrinkled their corners. "No. But you've used the same perfume since we were twelve."

Alice giggled. Pressed a hand to her mouth and tried not to feel too embarrassed. Of course it would be something so simple. "That's fair," she said. "It's… been awhile."

"Indeed," said Shun. "Is there a reason you chose today to visit? I could have shown you Bayview, but I promised Dan I'd watch his match."

Alice tipped her head. "Oh? Is it an important match?"

Shun snorted. "They're all important to Dan. But, he does like the company. And I'm not one to leave for no reason."

"No, you're not," said Alice quietly. "Mostly, I'm visiting because I missed you all."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Mostly?" he echoed.

Alice chewed the inside of her cheek. "There was… something," she said slowly.

Shun said nothing. He merely stared at her with folded arms and one raised eyebrow. But his stance was relaxed, so Alice knew he wasn't upset. Just curious and patient. Two things he could maintain in his expression and stance for hours at a time.

She sighed, relenting. "I wanted to talk to you about something I figured out," said Alice.

Shun raised his other eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes." Alice bit her lip. She wondered how to phrase this. Wondered how not to send Shun running to the hills. Shun, of course, said nothing. It would have been too helpful of him.

She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Opened them again and took the plunge.

"Are you in love with Dan?" asked Alice.

Shun smirked. He actually _smirked_ at this question. This question which had kept Alice up late for days on end until she wanted to call him. But she knew it would be inappropriate. Knew it wouldn't be worth the embarrassment.

Then, "Yeah," said Shun. He sounded completely calm. Slightly amused, even. "You might be the first one to figure it out without hints, though."

Alice blinked. "Other people know?" she asked.

Shun shrugged again. "Keith, Julie, Fabia. I think that's it. Ace had his suspicions, but nothing concrete. Gus probably knows. Keith tells him everything."

"Oh," said Alice. "So you're used to people figuring it out?"

"I don't think you ever get used to people figuring out your biggest secret, Alice," said Shun.

She nodded. "No, I guess not." She stared at Shun with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Wondered. Asked, "How are you so calm about this?"

Shun sighed. He shrugged – three in less than five minutes. It was a noncommittal gesture. She was used to Shun giving those when he didn't want to talk. But he seemed so calm about all of this, which meant he was hiding something. But what? Fear? It had been over two years since she'd last seen him. In that time, his body language had completely changed. And his acting skills had improved, apparently.

"It's no use to freak out, anymore," said Shun. So he had used to. Alice wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "People figure it out. It's only a matter of time until it gets back to him." A sigh. "Just sort of… enjoying the days until then."

Realization dawned on Alice. "You think it'll be awkward?"

Shun raised his eyebrows again. "You don't?" he asked.

"Well, it could be," said Alice. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her purple sweater. "But you never know."

"Every single person who's figured it out has told me to tell him, you know that?" said Shun. He let out a laugh. It was bitter and harsh. Tainted by fear at the edges. "Like that'll do me any good."

Alice tipped her head. "You shouldn't."

"Really?" Shun's eyebrows flew into his hairline. "What's got you thinking differently?"

"It's like you said," said Alice. "It'll get back to him eventually. If you're so convinced that he doesn't feel the same way, then why destroy your friendship prematurely? It's only logical." She leaned back against the wall and folded her arms.

Shun's jaw dropped. "Wow. You're _heartless_."

"No," said Alice. She smirked. "Just echoing you."

Shun winced. "That's… actually a fair point." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, he added, "Also don't smirk. It doesn't suit you."

Alice dropped the expression and returned to her usual small smile. "Shun."

"Don't," said Shun. "Let's just go watch Dan fall all over himself to win this battle, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Alice. "Sounds good."

She followed him out of the locker room and back to the arenas.

Someday, she thought, someday Shun would tell Dan. Or else it really would get back to Dan, and then Shun would have to talk to him anyway. But there was no use in trying to get Shun to talk about his feelings now. He talked a big game – acted like it wasn't a big deal – but Alice knew it was. She knew Shun was freaking out on the inside.

For now, she'd let him. But someday, she hoped to able to hear all those people who knew say "I told you so" to Shun. The thought made her smile, and she took a few jogging steps to walk alongside Shun.


	5. Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like the story! It will be complete next Friday!

Mira padded through the Bakugan Battle Brawler headquarters in her sock feet. It was late, and she was dressed in a simple night shirt and pants. She held two cups of hot chocolate, both steaming and milky. One was for her, but the other was for the one she sought.

The dojo doors stuck out like sore thumbs in the midst of the headquarters, but Mira knew the room beyond them was even more out of place.

Shifting the cups to one hand, Mira pushed open the door and stepped into the room. As the door closed behind her, she paused. Sitting in the centre of the somewhat bare room was Shun. He sat on his knees with his hands folded on his lap. From this angle, Mira couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not, but the relaxed nature of his shoulders betrayed his deep meditative state.

"Hello, Mira," said Shun. Mira smiled and shifted the cups back to separate hands. She padded across the room and crouched in front of Shun, setting down the cups between them.

"Hello, Shun," she replied. "It's late, I thought you could use something warm." The long sleeves of Mira's night shirt kept her somewhat warm in the dojo, but it was still one of the coldest rooms in the house. Shun, who was so fond of his sleeveless outfits, had to be cold. Even if he wasn't showing it.

Shun opened his eyes and picked up one of the mugs. He sipped the hot chocolate before resting the mug and his hands in his lap again.

"Thank you," he said. Mira picked up her own mug and sipped at it. The heat spread from her throat all the way to the tips of her toes. She hummed.

For a few moments – perhaps a minute, perhaps more – neither said anything. Shun stared at his mug, his gaze distant and shoulders relaxed. Mira stared at Shun, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed.

"Are you all right, Shun?" asked Mira.

Shun looked up at her. "Hmm?" The noise was curious, if distant, and he frowned slightly at her. "Of course," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Mira sighed. She traced her fingers across the rim of the mug. "Well, the Brawlers have been through a lot lately. With Wiseman and the Mechtogan wreaking havoc, I thought you might be a little stressed." She left out the part about the strained tensions between the Brawlers. About the way Dan and Shun barely spoke to one another anymore. About how worried Marucho was after hearing Shun had tried to take on a Mechtogan by himself and was saved in the nick of time.

"Really?" asked Shun. He raised an eyebrow at Mira. She ducked her head. Watched her reflection in the dark liquid of her hot chocolate. Of course he'd know she was hiding something.

"Mira, I'm all right," said Shun. Mira looked up. The warmth and concern in Shun's eyes was almost alien. She'd rarely seen him look so… human. Sure, she knew he was. After all, she'd been friends with Shun for years. But he guarded his expression more closely than most.

"You're sure?" asked Mira.

Shun nodded. "We've saved the world before, we'll do it again. I'm not terribly concerned about Wiseman. Yes, the Mechtogan are a new threat, but not one we haven't dealt with in Interspace." He tilted his head – it was slight, but Mira noticed the way his eyes narrowed.

"I have a feeling we're missing something about all this," he said. "Something important."

Mira nodded. She frowned tightly and tried not to let her exhaustion show in her eyes. "So do I, but I can't imagine what that is. And with all the new technology I'm working with, I don't have time to solve any more mysteries."

I'll see what I can do," said Shun. "Maybe your brother will have some insight. He usually does when it comes to supervillain motivations." There was a dryness in his voice that made Mira laugh. The sound startled her. It bubbled out of her throat and exploded into the dojo. She put a hand over her mouth to quell it. Took a few deep breaths and then managed to calm herself.

"That's so terrible," she said, unable to hold back a grin.

Shun smirked. "Is it?" he asked, and there was that half-cheeky half-teasing tone of his. The one she loved so much. "I'll remember that."

Mira shook her head. "You are something else."

"I try," said Shun, still smirking.

Mira bit her lip. Now that she was thinking about her brother, there was something else she wanted to tell Shun. "You know," she said. "Keith and Gus are getting married."

Shun's eyebrows shot up. A warm, quiet smile broke through his smirk. "Really? That's wonderful," he said. The warmth in his voice matched the rest of him. "When is it? Are we invited?"

Mira couldn't help but smile broadly at Shun. It was rare to see him so excited about something. So unabashedly happy.

"Actually, they're currently arguing over who gets you for a best man," said Mira. "The loser gets Dan."

Shun snorted. "Oh, he'll love that," he said.

"Apparently, they believe you are the main reason they're together," said Mira drily. "You wouldn't know why that is, would you?"

Shun's ears pinked. "I may have threatened Keith into telling Gus," he said slowly.

Mira's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"No," said Shun, shaking his head. "I, uh, I told him I'd throw him off Marucho's roof if he didn't tell Gus." He rubbed the back of his neck. The gesture was so like Dan that, for a moment, Mira saw Dan sitting across from her, not Shun.

"Quite the negotiation skills you have, Shun," said Mira. She studied him closely. At the small smile on his face. At the way his body language was already shifting back to its usual state.

"So," she said. She hesitated. But then, she knew this was her best shot, so she pushed on ahead. "What kind of threat would it take to get you to tell Dan?" she asked.

Shun grimaced. "We're really going to do this tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," said Mira. "And you're not surprised, which means you knew I knew."

Shun snorted. "A lot of people know," said Shun. "You're hardly the first to figure it out."

"Who else?" asked Mira. She frowned, her head tilted to one side. Surely not _everyone_ but Dan had figured it out. Shun was hardly transparent. But then, once you knew Shun liked someone, it wasn't hard to figure out who that was. Dan was the only person Shun was close to. The only person Shun had ever dedicated himself to. Knowing Shun was in love took away 99% of the mystery.

"Alice, Julie, Fabia." A pause. "Your brother."

"Keith knows?" asked Mira. Her voice was sharp and incredulous. Her eyebrows flew into her hairline. "For how long?"

Shun winced. The pink was returning to his ears. "Since he joined the Brawlers," he said in a tiny voice.

"That was three years ago!" said Mira. She shook her head. "That's… So Gus knows, then. Because Keith tells him everything. Which means I was literally the one person in my family not to know."

Shun nodded, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Yeah," he said simply.

"You're something else," said Mira. She set down her mug and rubbed her hands over her legs.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Shun, raising an eyebrow.

Mira sighed. "I don't know." She fiddled with her hands, studying the scars she'd picked up over the years. After what felt like an impossibly long time, she looked Shun in the eye.

"You should-"

"Don't," said Shun sharply. "Everyone always says that, so just. Don't."

Mira nodded. "Okay." She reached out and rested her hand on Shun's knee. "I'm here if you need me, though."

"Thanks," said Shun. He sighed. "I'll figure this out eventually."

"I know you will," said Mira. And she did. She had all the faith in the world in Shun.


	6. Plus One: Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and bookmarked the story. Please considering leaving a comment if you like the story! I'd love to hear your thoughts and my rejoining of the Bakugan fandom.

No matter how long Dan stared at it, the ceiling of his bedroom in the Bakugan Battle Brawler headquarters didn't get any more interesting. It was flat, white, and shrouded in shadow. Dan sighed.

The last few weeks had been _strange_. First they'd found out Gunz was Wiseman. Then they found out Gunz _wasn't_ Wiseman. Then the world had basically ended. But now, everything was calm and the world was safe again.

And Dan? Dan had no idea what to do. The only real thing he had to focus on was Shun's strange behaviour just after they'd saved the world again. The way Shun had looked so relieved and terrified – both at once – when Dan had reappeared after they'd saved the world. The way Shun had kept his distance afterward, only to hug Dan when they were alone.

The way Mira and Julie had looked at Shun with the same kind of look – knowing, sad, but understanding all at once. Dan knew that look. His mom gave it to him whenever he was being an idiot.

But Shun wasn't an idiot. Stubborn, sarcastic, and way too quiet, but not an idiot. So why had they given him that look?

Dan stared at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He scowled at it, like it was hiding all the answers from him.

And, now that he thought about, Shun did that sometimes. Those weird actions that garnered looks from other Brawlers.

He'd taken up midnight baking again – the crumb-covered plate on Dan's nightstand would attest to that. Shun'd also taken up a lot more meditation lately. Dan didn't know why. But Shun was spending more and more time alone. It couldn't be good for him.

Dan frowned more deeply. Thinking back on some of Shun's weird actions the last few years. The way he and Runo had once been at each other's throats daily, but now were decent friends. The way Shun always went out of his way to make sure Dan had his favourite foods after a rough day. The way Shun sat in Dan's window seat at night, watching Dan during his nightmares. It should have been weird, not comforting, but Dan found he had less when Shun was around.

And then there were the gifts. The bicycle when he first moved to Bayview. The baseball from their little league days – signed by every member of the Blue Jays, Dan's favourite team. Or the cards for Valentines' Day, Christmas, even New Years', once. Dan had all those cards stacked in one of his dresser drawers.

Runo had commented once that most friends didn't give each other Valentines' Day cards. Dan had shrugged her off. But now, in the middle of the night, staring at his ceiling, he found he agreed with her.

Dan glanced sideways at the picture on his end table. It was of him and Shun at the beach. Shun had his chin resting on Dan's shoulder and his arms thrown around Dan. They were both grinning broadly at the camera. It was probably the happiest Shun had ever been caught on camera.

That had been Dan's sixteenth birthday. The two had had a private party with just Dan, Shun, and Dan's mom. She'd spent most of the day reading under an umbrella, while Dan and Shun had wreaked havoc across the beach.

In fact, now that Dan thought about it, Shun was usually less reserved around Dan. He smiled easier, laughed louder, even let himself relax. It wasn't something Dan saw often, with how much time they spent with Mira and Marucho lately. And, looking back, Dan didn't think he'd seen Shun that happy _since_ his sixteenth birthday.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

But why was Shun more relaxed around him? Why did Shun get him gifts when he didn't have to? Why did Shun care so much about his well-being – more than any other friend of theirs? None of it made sense.

Unless…

But no, that was ridiculous.

But then again.

Dan thought about his mom and dad. About how they were usually laughing and relaxed around each other. About how his mom worked with his dad's weaknesses and eccentricities.

And the more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar his and Shun's relationship was to his mom and dad's. How the two of them fell into similar patterns of domesticity when they weren't saving the world.

And how, no matter how angry Shun was at Dan, Shun always looked after him. Shun always kept an eye on him. Shun _always_ had his back, even when the rest of his friends thought Dan should get a taste of his own arrogance.

But why?

"Drago?" asked Dan. He shouldn't have said anything. He didn't want to make his thoughts – _this_ – real by saying them aloud.

"What is it, Dan?" asked Drago, unrolling from sleep.

"Is Shun…" He bit his lip. "I mean. There's no way." Dan shifted. "Is Shun in love with me?" There. The words were said aloud. Now Drago would laugh at the ridiculous of them and get rid of this heavy weight in Dan's chest.

Except, Drago didn't laugh. In fact, Drago was weirdly silent.

Dan sat up. "Drago?" he asked.

Drago sighed. "Dan, I shouldn't answer that."

"He is," breathed Dan. Realization dawned. All the pieces slid into place in his memory. The smiles, the looks, the gifts, the touches. Shun had been telling him for _years_ how he felt – all without ever saying a word.

Dan wanted to curse. Wanted to bang his head against a wall and scream to the skies. How had he not noticed? How had he been so blind?

And what should he even do about this?

"Do I like him?" Dan asked himself. And he honestly didn't know. He'd never thought about it before. Never thought about Shun beyond anything like a friend. Or had he?

He remembered the first time he'd blushed upon seeing Shun shirtless. Remembered the way he'd stuttered the first time Shun had caught him on Gundalia. Remembered the way Runo had wanted to get back together when she'd arrived in Bakugan City, but he'd hesitated. And he hadn't known why.

Slowly, piece by piece, things slotted together.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot," said Dan, scrubbing his fingers through his hair.

"That's nothing new," said Drago, drily. "What did you just realize?"

Dan groaned and flopped back on the bed. "I'm pretty sure I fell for Shun without even noticing it."

"I could have told you that months ago," said Drago.

Dan shot up again and glared at Drago. "Then why didn't you?"

"You two have been dancing around each other for _months_. I wanted to see how long you could remain oblivious to each other. Besides, I needed to beat out Julie," said Drago.

"Julie knows?" asked Dan.

"That you love Shun or that Shun loves you?" asked Drago. "Because the answer is both. So do Alice and Fabia. Mira, Keith, and Gus know how Shun feels, but I doubt they've figured out how you feel. You're that good at being dense."

Dan groaned and swung his legs out of bed. He leaned forward – elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"What do you think you should do?" asked Drago.

And just like that, Dan knew.

He stood, headed for the door, and marched down the hallway in his boxer shorts and t-shirt. Ten steps, then twenty, then thirty. He stopped in front of Shun's door. Dan took a deep breath, reached out, and knocked.

The door swished open. Shun stood there. He blinked tiredly at Dan. He was shirtless – the tattoo that encircled his upper left arm and shoulder was illuminated by the soft light of the moon.

"Dan?" asked Shun, concern lacing his voice. "Is everything okay?"

Dan took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

He stepped forward, cupped Shun's face with his hands, and pressed their lips together.

The spark was instant. It shot through Dan like lightning. He gasped against Shun's lips. Shun's arms wrapped tightly around Dan's waist. Pulled them flush together. Dan tugged Shun closer and closer. Shun stumbled back a step.

The door swished shut behind them. They pulled back, breathing hard, arms still around each other.

Shun stared at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Dan grinned. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," replied Shun in the same breathy voice, a similar grin tugging at his cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," said Dan. Shun yanked him in for another kiss. Dan entangled his hands in Shun's hair and hummed against Shun's lips.

"Good," said Shun as they pulled back. "Because I am too."

Dan grinned. Rested their foreheads together. "Awesome."

And they stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads together. There was no rush. No other words to say. Everyone was safe, the Bakugan were free.

And they had all the time in the world.


End file.
